DAY
by LadyKangDae
Summary: [UPDATE!] Wu Zi Ren yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu bertanya seperti Mommy nya. TaoRis/KrisTao family. Genderswitch for UKE. DLRD!
1. Chapter 1

**DAY**

**.**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By LadyEXBang **

**.**

Cast(s) : EXO member and My other cast

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao

Genre : Romance and Family

Rated : T

**.**

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya, terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapak,Emaknya dan Om Sooman. Dilarang mengcopy atau menyalin cerita ini

.

A/N : BAAA! #kucingtetanggatewas Wohoho.. author bner" addicted sama Pairing bernama TaoRis untuk memuaskan para Shipper nya author membuat sebuah fic bergenre romance and family ini. Semoga cukup memuaskan. NC KrisTao nye nyusul wokeeh?

.

_Warning :_ _Typo(s)/Genderswitch for UKE/Alur Maksa/ EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/ DLDR!_

.

_Wu Zi Ren yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu bertanya seperti Mommy nya. TaoRis/KrisTao family. Genderswitch for UKE. DLRD!_

_._

_._

_DAY part 1 : HOME_

_._

**Vancouver, Canada **

**(10.00 A.M)**

"_Mommy… why did daddy have to work?"_

"_Come on dear, we have talk about this.."_

Tao mematikan kompor listrik yang sedang ia gunakan dan beralih untuk mecium putra nya yang berumur 5 tahun itu. Sementara bocah tampan bernama Wu Zi Ren yang seperti ayahnya itu mem-poutkan bibirnya dan melemparkan sendok kecil yang sedang ia mainkan

"_Ahh… You two always said that!"_

"_You want to call daddy now? Come on dear, don't be like this to mom" _

Tao memasang ekspresi sedih andalannya di hadapan ZiRen demi mencari pelukan hangat yang akan diberikan padanya. Benar saja! Tao mendapatkan nya

"_Mommy_, ulljima. Ugghh… _ok I'll call daddy now_ . Jangan seperti itu _mommy _"

"ZiRen, bilang pada _daddy_ kalau _mommy_ yang menyuruhmu menelfon. Ok _dear _?"

ZiRen mengagguk patuh lalu menerima _smartphone_ milik _mommy_ nya yang sudah tersambung dengan smartphone milik _daddy_ nya. Ia menempelkan _smartphone_ itu ditelinga nya sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena bunyi operator yang terlalu lama

" _Hello, baby what's wrong_ ?"

"_Daddy! Its me, why you didn't come home last night_ ?"

Kris yang berada di kantornya sedikit terlonjak saat menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara lembut istrinya

"**Uggh.. ZiRen, jangan kagetkan daddy seperti itu.** _Sorry dear, I'm really busy right now_"

ZiRen melipat wajahnya mendengar nada memohon _daddy _nya yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Bayangkan saja bagaimana seorang Wu Yi Fan memohon

"_But daddy, me and mommy was also very lonely!_ Pokonya _daddy _harus pulang malam ini. Kalau tidak ZiRen tidak akan makan! _Bye daddy, have a nice day with your work_"

"_**But, dear listen to me….**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

ZiRen memutuskan sambungan lalu memeluk ibunya dan menangis kencang disana. Tao tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya, ia mengelus dan mengecup rambut kecokelatan yang ada di kepala ZiRen

Jujur, sebagai istri dan ibu Tao juga sangat sedih apabila Kris tidak pulang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah konsekuensi Kris sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahnya. Daripada tinggal di China? Kris harus terus-menerus keluar masuk Canada dan meninggalkan mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi

"_Don't cry dear, mommy_ yakin _daddy_ akan pulang malam ini"

"_Really _? Ok, aku akan membereskan kamarku agar _daddy _tidak marah"

ZiRen melepas pelukan ibunya, mengusap air mata di pipinya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan bersemangat. Tao menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut

"_Be careful dear_ !"

"_Yes mom_…"

Tao memainkan smartphone ditangannya dengan gusar. Ia tidak tahu Kris akan pulang atau tidak, namun ia bisa memberikan harapan pada anaknya bahwa Kris akan pulang malam ini

" Kris Ge_,_pulanglah malam ini… "

.

.

Kris mengetukan jemari panjangnya di kemudi mobilnya. Ayolah, terjebak macet bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Harusnya ia naik kereta saja tadi

Untung saja rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Mengingat bahwa ada dua malaikat yang menunggunya di rumah

" _Come on!_ Maju barang 3 meter bisa tidak? _Damn_!"

Kris berteriak frustasi melihat antrean mobil yang berderet panjang dan berjalan secara pasif. Namun perlahan puluhan mobil itu mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang menyisakan ruang bagi mobil milik Kris untuk melaju ke rumahnya

"_Goodness_, akhirnya…", Kris bergegas memacu mobilnya setelah melihat jam digital di dashboard yang menunjukan pukul 21.00 P.M waktu Canada

.

"_I'm home…"_

Kris berseru kecil dengan suara baritone nya untuk memanggil siapapun yang akan membukakan pintu utama rumahnya setelah pintu pengaman

PIPP PIIP

"_Look dear, that's daddy…"_

"_Jinjja? Daddy _pulang_ ?"_

Kris tersenyum saat mendengar suara pekikan Tao dan ZiRen dari _intercom._ Kris terlalu merindukan mereka berdua sekarang

Pintu terbuka, Kris nyaris saja tersungkur kebelakang saat merasakan pelukan erat di kakinya

"_Daddy, I miss you so much!_ Kenapa daddy tidak pulang?"

Kris mengeluarkan tawa pelannya dan mengangkat putranya itu kedalam gendongannya. Ia mengecup pipi ZiRen bergantian

"_I'm so sorry dear, I don't have any choice"_

ZiRen mengangguk mengerti lalu berusaha turun dari gendongan daddy nya. Setelah berhasil ia langsung berlari masuk

"_Mommy_, aku yang tuangkan air minum nya ok? _I'll do better than yesterday_"

"Lakukan bersama bibi Marry, ZiRen"

Tao berteriak pada ZiRen memperingatkan anaknya yang ceroboh seperti dirinya itu. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya memandang mata tajam Kris yang melembut yang seakan berkata _"I'm here baby"_

Entah masuk scenario atau tidak, Tao mulai menitikan liquid bening dari sudut matanya. Kris terkejut dan langsung merengkuh istrinya yang notabene manja itu

"Shhh.. _I'm sorry baby_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang semalam"

"Huwee… Kris ge, Tao kangen gege. Padahal Tao mau nangis tapi ZiRen selalu nangis lebih dulu"

Kris terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Tao. Ia mencium kedua mata panda Tao dan memeluknya erat

"_Hey baby_, gege usahakan terus pulang ne sayang?"

Tao mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Kris, ia merasakan tangan hangat Kris mengangkat dagunya keatas untuk sedikit mendongak

Dan benar saja, Kris langsung melumat lembut bibir peach yang sangat ia rindukan itu dan memberi hisapan-hisapan kecil disana. Tao merespon dengan baik, ia mengangkat tanganya untuk meremas rambut blonde milik suaminya itu

Ciuman Kris turun ke leher jenjang mulus milik istrinya itu. Mengecap rasa manis yang sangat ia rindukan

Beginilah cara mereka menyalurkan kerinduan. Dengan beradegan panas di depan pintu, itu sudah

" _Oh my god ! What are you doing,_ aku sudah menuangkan air minum dan kalian masih saling menjilat disini? Ayolah _daddy_ aku lapar"

Kris dan Tao yang sedang sibuk 'menjilat' langsung menjauhkan diri dan pura-pura sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Jelas saja malu saat seorang bocah kecil memperegoki kalian bermesraan

"Ahhh… _ZiRen just come in"_

Tao menggendong ZiRen dan membawanya masuk kerumah, tidak berani menatap Kris karena malu. Kris tertawa dan mengikuti mereka

"Hey, _daddy_ tidak diajak?"

.

.

_(01.00 P.M)_

"_Mom, dad… I'm scared"_

"_You scared dear? Come here with mom"_

Tao menepuk sisi tempat tidur nya yang kosong, tepat diantaranya dan Kris. ZiRen menempati tempat tersebut dengan cepat dan bergelung dalam selimut milik kedua orangtuanya itu

Kris yang menyadari goncangan di belakangnya langsung bangkit dengan posisi terduduk dan memandangi sebuah gumpalan selimut di belakangnya

"_Baby, who is this?", _Kris bertanya pada Tao dengan heran

"_ZiRen confused to sleep alone, ge…_ biarkan dia tidur disini"

Kris tersenyum dan membuka gelungan selimut yang diciptakan Ziren. Ziren ternyata sudah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal

"_Hey_ jagoan, kenapa takut tidur sendiri hmm..?"

"Biar mommy tebak, pasti kau takut karena _film horror_ tadi siang, _right_ ?"

"_No, mommy…. I never scared with ghost"_

Ziren mencubit pipi ibunya dan mengecup nya lembut disana. Tao tersenyum dan membalas ciuman tadi di perut Ziren yang tertutup piyama. Mereka berdua tertawa

"_Mommy stop that… that's so tickly"_

"_Really? I cant stop this dear… kkk~"_

"_Ekkhhmm.. _boleh_ daddy _ikut bermain_?"_

Kris yang merasa dicampakkan, langsung memeluk kedua orang tercintanya itu. Ia mengecup kepala istrinya dan pipi jagoan kecilnya bergantian

Mereka tertawa bersama lalu beranjak untuk tidur mengingat waktu yang sudah larut bagi bocah kecil seperti Ziren untuk terjaga

"_Nice dream my baby.."_

_._

_._

_Vancouver INTL Airport, Canada _

_(07.00 A.M ) _

"_Daddy come on… _aku tidak mau terlambat naik pesawat_"_

Ziren berlari di sepanjang lorong bandara dengan semangat. Ia sangat senang Kris bisa menepati janjinya untuk mengajaknya dan Tao pulang ke China

"_Be careful dear,_ nanti jatuh"

Tao memanggil Ziren yang sudah jauh di depannya sedangkan Ia dan Kris masih dibelakang bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan

"Hey, dia sangat bersemangat seperti kau dulu baby . Semangat dan ceroboh"

"Tao tidak ceroboh gege,…"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencubit pinggang Kris yang sedang terkekeh . Kris mengalihkan tangannya untuk dilingkarkan di pinggang ramping milik Tao. Tao tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada pinggang kokoh Kris

Padahal mereka hanya berjalan beriringan di bandara, namun para calon penumpang lain melihat mereka bak _supermodel_ yang berjalan di _catwalk_. Sungguh perpaduan dua manusia yang serasi

"_Oh dad, mom please…. Don't be like this_. Kita akan ditinggal!"

Ziren kembali kehadapan mereka sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Kris dan Tao berjalan sangat lambat

"Ziren, tenanglah. Tidak ada pesawat yang berangkat saat penumpangnya belum masuk semua"

"Really ? They not leave us?"

"_No dear_, sini kita ke WC dulu ok? _Mommy_ tidak mau kau ngompol di pesawat nanti"

"_I have grow up!_ Aku tidak ngompol lagi mom…"

Ziren menggembungkan pipinya lucu mendengar perkataan sang mommy. Tao terkikik lalu membungkuk untuk mengangkat Ziren dalam gendongan

"Mau kutemani _baby_?"

"Gwenchana, gege ke ruang tunggu duluan saja. Nanti kami menyusul"

"Arraseo, _be careful baby_"

Kris mengecup pipi gembil Tao dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu sedangkan Tao dan Ziren kearah WC

"_Mommy_, apa _daddy _berangkat duluan?"

"Tidak sayang. _We'll meet daddy later_"

"_Why _?"

"_Because,daddy_ tidak mau menatapi orang yang sedang buang air"

Ziren mencubit hidung Tao pelan

"Ya! _Mommy_ hentikan berbicara seperti itu.."

"Hahaha… _Yes dear, I'm sorry_"

.

.

_AIRPLANE _

_(08.00 A.M)_

"_Mom, Dad… why airplane can fly so high_?"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya sekedar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Ziren yang seluruh kepribadiannya menurun dari Tao

"_Well_… Kalau dia hanya terbang setinggi mobil, kita akan sampai di _School_ saja"

"Apakah _airplane_ bisa berenang seperti kapal, _mommy_?"

Tao yang selalu mabuk perjalanan udara, membuka matanya demi menjawab pertanyaan dari Ziren

"_No, they cant dear.._

Tao memberikan senyum lemahnya pada Ziren dan mengelus kepala bocah berperawakan seperti _daddy_ nya itu

"_Mommy, are you okay? Daddy…. Why mommy cant open her eyes_?"

Ziren merengek dengan menggoncangkan lengan Kris gemas. Kris yang menyadari Tao mabuk bergegas menggeser duduknya dan menyenderkan kepala Tao di bahunya. Sedangkan Ziren berada di pangkuannya

"_Baby_ gwenchana? Mau muntah? Aku antarkan ke WC _ok_?"

Tao kembali membuka matanya dan menggeleng pelan pada Kris. Padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya pucat pasi

"_Mom… open your eyes..",_Ziren menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat kelopak mata Tao keatas

"_Dear, mommy_ sedang terkena _jetlag_. kau duduk ditempat _daddy_ dulu ok?", Kris berdiri untuk bertukar _ seat _dengan Ziren

"_Ugghh… I'm boring, can I go there daddy_?", Ziren menunjuk arah kabin depan

"_Of course, but you need help from stewardess or steward ok? Ask them for help"_

"_Yes daddy_, aku akan segera kembali"

Ziren mengecup pipi ayahnya dan berlari untuk meminta bantuan pada pramugari ataupun pramugara seperti pesan ayahnya. Sedangkan Kris mengelus rambut Ziren dan kembali fokus pada Tao

"Tao _baby,_ jangan ditahan seperti itu, kau membuat gege tersiksa melihatnya"

Tao mengelus tangan Kris yang sedang mengusap surai legam nya yang panjang itu dengan lembut

"Tao tidak apa-apa ge, hanya sedikit pusing saja"

"Sedikitmu sangat banyak untuk gege. Ayolah kau harus makan, gege pesankan makanan. _You must eat baby_"

Kris tersenyum puas melihat anggukan pasrah dari Tao. Ia bergegas menyalakan _intercom_ dan menyambungkan dengan bagian dapur pesawat

.

.

"Ge, _where is Ziren_?", Tao menjauhkan kepalanya dari suapan Kris karena menyadari Ziren tidak kunjung kembali

"_Its okay baby_, dia sudah bersama seorang _stewardess_"

"Harusnya aku yang menjaganya ge…", Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyesali kenapa dia harus menjadi penderita _airplane sick_

"Shhhh… semua orang bisa mengalami ini. Sudahlah _baby"_

Kris menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tao dan memeluk wanita Chinese itu dengan erat. Beginilah Tao, selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri

"_Mommy! You awake.. I see many exciting thing, mom.._

"_He's good boy Mr. Wu , thank you for entrusted him to us. Excuse me" _

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk pada _stewardess _yang sudah menjaga Ziren tadi. Sedangkan Ziren langsung mendorong bahu Kris agar melepaskan pelukkan nya dari Tao

"_Hey boy, what are you doing?", _Kris menatap tak percaya pada Ziren yang sedang menciumi wajah _mommy_ nya

"_Mom, I miss you so much.._

"_Really? Can you give mom a big hug?"_

"_Of course!"_

Ziren memeluk Tao erat dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris. Tao mengelus punggung kecil Ziren penuh kasih sayang

"_Daddy! See.. mommy hug me!_ Mehrong.."

"_Just wait when we arrived at Granny house and daddy will tickle you"_

"_MOMMY! DADDY _JAHAT_!"_

"Kris ge, jangan seperti itu pada Ziren. Dia masih kecil"

"But Tao…

"Ssst… nanti dia menangis"

Dan Kris hanya bisa memandangi dengan penuh cemburu adegan mesra antara Tao dan Ziren yang berpredikat sebagai istri dan anaknya. Dimana mereka sedang saling mengelus pipi dan berpelukan hangat

_Poor_ Kris

.

.

_TO BE_ _CONTINUED_

_._

Krikk… kriikk jadi gimana? layak dilanjutin atau enggak?

Kek nya kurang fluff ya? Kurang adegan juga

Kebanyakan Bahasa inggris yang ngaco

Tapi author minta pendapatnya di review segera /modus/

Gomapta ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY**

**.**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By LadyEXBang **

**.**

**Cast(s) : EXO member and My other cast**

**Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya, terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapak,Emaknya dan Om Sooman. Dilarang mengcopy atau menyalin cerita ini**

**.**

**A/N: Ha..hallo #gugup hehe FF ini udah terlantar berapa lama ya? Ada yang tau? Karena author jantungan setelah melihat FF ni terbengkalai, Author langsung terbakar semangat buat lanjutinnya. Ada yang nunggu FF ini? **

_**Warning :**__**Typo(s)/Genderswitch for UKE/Alur Maksa/ EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/ DLDR!**_

**.**

_**Wu Zi Ren yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu bertanya seperti Mommy nya. TaoRis/KrisTao family. Genderswitch for UKE. DLRD!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Vancouver, Canada **

**(06.00 a.m)**

Ziren mengucek matanya yang terasa perih karena baru saja tebuka setelah 9 jam lamanya dia tertidur. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih sangat ngantuk, ia tetap saja memaksakan otot-otot kecilnya yang belum siap bergerak itu untuk menuruni ranjangnya yang berbentuk Spongebob

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berwarna gading itu dan menoleh ke kiri serta ke kanan. Sepi, tidak ada orang. Tumben sekali? Biasanya sang _daddy_ tengah sibuk mondar-mandir mengurusi dokumen pekerjaannya. Ataupun _mommy _yang membantu _daddy_.

"_Mom… Dad_.. ?"

Ziren berteriak kecil memanggi kedua orang itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu telfon penghubung di dinding untuk menghubungi dapur. Setelah menekan nomor 4 yaitu nomor cepat menuju dapur, ia menempelkan gagang telfon itu di telinga sesuai dengan prosedur yang diberikan _daddy_ dan _mommy_ nya

"_Hello_? Apa _mommy _disana? _What, they not even come down?"_

Ia menutup telfon dengan kesal dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju kamar orangtuanya. Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu berwarna emas pucat yang tampak tertutup rapat itu.

"_Daddy, open the door! Mommy I'm hungry_!"

"_Oh god_, Ge lepaskan~ Ziren didepan kamar…"

"Bisakah dilanjutkan sebentar hmm?"

"Eungghh~~ ani gege!"

Ziren mengerutkan alis tebalnya yang menurun dari ayahnya itu tinggi-tinggi. Kenapa dua orang itu sangat gaduh pagi-pagi begini? Pikirnya.

CKLEEKKK…

"_Morning dear.. why you wake up so early in the morning? Its Sunday if you forget it"_

Tao keluar sambil mengikat tali _bathrobe_ nya dan langsung mengangkat Ziren ke gendongannya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Raut wajahnya cukup membuat Tao cemas. Raut wajah Ziren yang penasaran itu sudah cukup membuat otaknya terputar.

"_Mommy.. can I ask you something_?"

"_Of course dear_..", Tao tersenyum paksa

Ziren melongokan kepalanya mencoba melihat keadaan kamar _mommy_ dan _daddy_ nya. Benar saja, sangat mencurigakan.

"_What are you doing inside?_ Aku mendengar _mommy _mengeluarkan suara seperti 'eunggh~~' seperti itu"

Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Tao, pertanyaan Ziren yang tadi benar-benar membuat seluruh darahnya terpompa ke pipi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"_Nothing dear_, Kami baru saja bangun tidur kalau kau sangat ingin tahu"

"_But, I hear some strange voice.. can you explain it? Daddy_!"

Ziren merosot dari gendongan Tao dan masuk ke kamar berpintu emas itu untuk menerjang sang _daddy_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggang.

"_Oh.. my angel, sleep well hmm_?"

"_Yes dad.. but what are you doing_?"

Kris baru saja hendak membuka mulut saat Tao datang dan melototkan matanya pada Kris. Mencegah pria _pervert_ itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Kris menyeringai

"Kami baru saja melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang tidak perlu kau ketahui _dear_.."

"_I'm really curious dad.. can you tell me please_..bbuing bbuing~~"

"_I cant dear… look at your mommy_, dia menatap _daddy_ dengan sangat mengerikan. _Daddy_ takut.."

Tao berdiri dan mencubit pinggang Kris, kemudian membisikan sesuatu

"Setelah apa yang gege lakukan semalam, gege harus bisa menjaga rahasia otte?"

"Hmm? Itu tergantung, cantik…"

Kris mencium pipi Tao yang sibuk menutupi mata Ziren yang masih polos

"_Gege, stop it! Come on dear_ kita sarapan"

Tao mengambil alih Ziren dari tangan Kris dan berlalu menuju ke dapur untu memulai sarapan paginya

**.**

**.**

_**Vancouver, Canada **_

**(22.00 p.m) **

"Gege tadi siang makan kan?"

"Tentu saja baby. Gege akan mati bila mengabaikan perintahmu"

Tao beranjak melepaskan dasi yang melilit dileher suaminya itu dan membiarkan Kris melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri. Kris melirik istrinya yang tengah membereskan selimut diatas ranjang mereka.

Pikiran Kris yang kotor sepertinya mulai menguap keatas saat tanpa sengaja mata elangnya itu melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyegarkan matanya yang lelah. Seorang Tao yang sedang dalam posisi membungkuk ketika berusaha mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di pojok ranjang.

Bukan apanya, malam ini Tao menggunakan dress malam yang cukup pendek. Kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika Tao membungkuk? Yap, paha dan 'sedikit' butt nya yang mulus menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Kris sekarang.

"Gosh.. ge, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tao berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar milik Kris yang melingkar erat dipinggang rampingnya. Ia mulai merasakan hawa-hawa tidak menyenangkan disekelilingnya.

"Hmm? Nothing… gege hanya melakukan yang seharusnya gege lakukan", naga mesum ini mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilat jalur leher Tao

"Jangan ge. we already do that last night eeuummh~"

"So?"

"GYAA! Gege don't… euunnghh~"

.

.

Ziren kembali terjaga untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Entah kenapa matanya tidak dapat menutup, padahal semua tugas sekolah miliknya sudah dikerjakan. Ia menyibakan selimut tebal yang dipakaikan mommy nya 1 jam yang lalu dan turun dari ranjangnya.

Ia mengetuk keras pintu kamar mommy dan daddy nya. Seperti tadi pagi, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dengan nekat ia mendorong pintu itu, gotchaa! Tidak terkunci..

"Gegehh… morreeh~ ngghh"

"Yesss baby.. so tight shh.."

Ziren melebarkan matanya yang kecil. Apa itu? batinnya. Daddy nya sedang menindih sang mommy dan mengeluarkan suara weird seperti tadi.

"Mommy, daddy? Kenapa kalian naked? Where's your clothes?"

Kris menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap horror kearah Ziren yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sedangkan Tao langsung mendorong Kris dan bergegas menggunakan mantel tidurnya. Kris juga langsung meraih celana jeans nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya beberapa meter dari sana.

"Daddy, apa yang kau lakukan pada mommy? Kenapa tempat tidur kalian berantakan? What happen here?"

"Emm.. we.. we do nothing dear. Why you still awake?"

"Yes dear, go back to your room.", Kris menambahkan jawaban Tao

Ziren menggeleng keras, "No! tell me, what did you do?"

Tao menggoncangkan lengan Kris dan menampakan wajah risaunya. Sudah tahu anaknya keras kepala, masih saja ngotot.

"Son, come on let me explain to you. First, we need a cup of cocoa right?"

"Yes! But don't say 'we do nothing' I know you do something!", Ziren memukul kaki daddy nya keras

"Yeah, alright.. Baby lets go"

Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua 'pria' itu walaupun Ia masih merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya

.

Setelah meletakkan ketiga mug berisi cocoa itu secara sempurna diatas meja, Tao beranjak duduk disebelah Kris yang masih saja topless. Berniat untuk melanjutkan mungkin.

"So, why are you so curious dear?"

Ziren menatap mommy nya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya yang larut dengan rata pada darahnya, "Mommy, daddy… aku penasaran sekali. Tell me please…"

"Well, that's something that you doesn't have to know. Ini masalah orang dewasa", Kris mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Ziren

"Jinjja? Tapi aku sudah besar daddy.."

"Dengarkan kata-kata daddy, dear. Kita sudah punya kesepakatan kan?"

"But promised me, kalian harus memberitahuku ketika aku dewasa..", Ziren merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya

"You can keep our promise.. Okay dear, you must sleep now"

Ziren naik ke kamarnya diatas dan melambai kepada mommy, daddy nya dibawah sana. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan beranjak untuk meletakkan ketiga mug itu di wastafel. Kris menatap istrinya yang pergi kedapur lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa dan memejamkan matanya yang lelah sejenak

"Ge, what's wrong?"

Kris membuka matanya kemudian menepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk duduk disitu. Tao tersenyum simpul kemudian duduk dengan nyaman dipaha kokoh suaminya. Kris menyembunyikan kepalanya pada cekungan leher Tao dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Gege capek? Mau Tao ambilkan vitamin?"

"Tidak love, gege tidak papa. Gege cuma butuh panda manis ini"

"Ishh… dasar gombal", Tao mencubit pipi Kris yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti lalu membelai surai pirang platina suaminya perhatian

"Ayo naik ge, jangan tidur disini…"

Tao menepuk lengan Kris yang terlihat mulai terlelap agar dapat tidur lebih nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Kris sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh Tao untuk naik keatas.

Disaat lelah pun Kris masih bisa mencari kesempatan

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korean **

**(10.00 KST) **

****"Oh astaga! Taotao.. kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Kenapa tidak menelfon jiejie mu dulu ha?"

Xiumin a.k.a Kim Minseok yang merupakan senior terdekat dari Tao saat kuliah dulu, mulai berteriak heboh ketika melihat tiga orang yang datang secara tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Habisnya jiejie kalau kutelfon tidak diangkat. Chen gege juga! Ya kan Ge?"

Kris tertawa pelan menyambut protes dari Tao, "Chen sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan menyanyinya ya?"

"Ya begitulah, akhir-akhir ini tawaran untuk bernyanyi di TV swasta melonjak. Kupikir dia tidak bisa menolaknya", Xiumun terkekeh

"Hello siapa ini? Ini Ziren ya? Ya ampun sudah besar begini.."

"Ne jiejie, dia Ziren. Dear, perkenalkan dirimu"

Ziren yang awalnya asyik dengan sebuah robot gundam ditangannya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendapat colekan dari sang _daddy_

"Annyeonghaseyo ajjhuma. _I'm Ziren, nice to meet you_.", Ziren melambai kearah Xiumin

"Aigo… dia sangat tampan, Tao!"

"Seperti _daddy _nya.."

Xiumin melirik sadis kearah Kris. Tapi benar juga sih..

"Ayo masuk, aku memasak banyak hari ini"

Kris, Tao, dan Ziren mengangguk kemudian masuk kerumah yang bernuansa hangat itu seteah melepaskan alas kaki mereka

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korean **

**(11.00 KST)**

Ziren memandang takjub makanan yang tersaji diatas meja keluarga Kim itu. Semuanya lengkap, mulai dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup.

"Ajjhuma.. _did you cook all of this_?"

Xumin yang sedang mengangkat _Pie_ ayam nya dari oven menganga, "Kris, kau ajarkan anakmu berbahasa apa hah?"

"Tentu saja bahasa yang digunakan disana. Ziren, gunakan bahasa Korea"

"_Yes dad_.. I mean, Ne appa.."

Xiumin tersenyum menatap Kris yang sedang meladeni putranya, padahal tadi Kris sedang meyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Jie.. kalau sudah begini diapakan? Aku lupa caranya memasak jajangmyeon"

"Tinggal tunggu saja Taotao, biarkan sebentar lagi..", Xiumin mengambil alih spatula ditangan Tao dan mengaduk mie hitam pekat itu

"Oh ya jie, kenapa kau masak sangat banyak hari ini?"

Tao menatap seluruh makanan yang tersaji disana. Padahal keluarga ini hanya beranggotakan tiga orang.

"Hari ini Inseok pulang berkemah. Aku janji akan memasakannya banyak makanan"

"_Who is_ Inseok, _mom_?", Ziren menatap Tao dengan penasaran

"Inseok _is_…

"Eomma… aku pulang…"

Sebuah suara kecil mengagetkan orang-orang disana. Hingga Ziren menatap sang pemilik suara…

Waktu bagaikan berhenti

"_Wow.. so beautiful_"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ahhaayy….. Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Ziren?

Ayo ayo ditebak lewat review

Halah ini mah modusnya author

Ok, ada yang berniat review?

.


End file.
